It never happened
by joyincreation
Summary: What would have happened if Syney had gone home with Vaughn instead of to her apartment the night Will found out francie was the mole?
1. The Fire

This idea came to me after being very upset that Michael actually thought Sydney was dead at the beginning of the 2nd season and beginning of the 3rd.

So to fix this little problem I'm saying that Instead of Vaughn dropping off Sydney at her apartment before their Debrief they go to his apartment instead. The story begins when they return to Sydney's apartment after their debrief and find the police, fire, and paramedic departments there.

Syd and Vaughn pull up in his car to Syd's apartment with shocked looks on their faces and red lights flashing on them. Then we see Syd jump out of the car and run over the ambulance to see if Will or Francie is in it when the paramedics pull Will out from around the house and put him in the ambulance.

"Will! Oh my god what happened are you okay? Where's Francie? What happened?" Sydney said in a panicked voice.

"Francie….Uhhhhh." Was all Will could say before passing out that's when Sydney noticed that he was bleeding from the stomach and Vaughn comes up behind her.

"We have to go… we've really got to leave Syd." Michael said trying to hold her back.

LATER

At in the hospital waiting room.

Syd feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and looks to see that she has just received a new voice mail.

She listens to it.

"_Sydney it's me listen….. this is going to sound insane but I just found provocillium in the bathroom and I think that… I think that uhh… okay if you just think about it I think that the double is Francie….." _

Vaughn walks up in the middle of her listening to the message and sees the panicked look on her face.

"What's the matter are you okay?" Vaughn asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Its Francie."

"Whats Francie do you know where she is?"

"No Francie is the other Double… Will just left me a message on my cell that said that there was provocillium in the bathroom and he thought that she was the mole." Sydney said with a shocked look on her face

"What no that can't be how could Francie…?"

"Think about it how we suspected Will of being the traitor she could have easily brainwashed him into not being able to recall things he would know and she has been acting weird ever since we took down SD-6 and She could have planted those bugs in my house. Think about it, it all makes sense." not being able to recall things he would know and she has been acting weird ever since we took down SD-6 and She could have planted those bugs in my house. Think about it, it all makes sense."

"But… wow… I don't even know what to say." Vaughn said hugging Syd as she started to cry.

"Who even knows how long my best-friend has been using me and Will for information. I do know what im going to do about it though I'm going to Kill her for what she's done. Not only has she taken my friend from me but she almost killed Will who knows he may not even survive."

"Actually I have some news about that. Will is…"

Sorry but the Cliff-hanger is required for the first chapter so don't worry all of them wont end this way

TBC


	2. New World

"Oh my god!! Will are you... well of course you're not okay. I'm so sorry I should have been there I wish I hadn't gone to Michael's place after our last mission. I should have come home instead." Syd said almost crying next to Will's hospital bed three days after his first surgery when she was finally able to visit him.

"It's not your fault." Was all Will was able to manage in his weakened state.

"Okay, well you have to listen to me carefully because I only have another five minutes with you before wit-sec comes to see you your going into the witness protection program so that while I catch Sloane and the other people who did this to you I wont have to worry about this happening again. You'll see me again just as soon as the people who did this to you are caught and before I have to go I just want to tell you that I love you so much and I'm really sorry I ruined your life I know you said I didn't but if you'd never known me then this wouldn't have happened maybe Francie wouldn't have died and you two would be just fine right now." Syd bawled finally crying near the end.

All Will could do was grab her hand and give her a look that would communicate just how much he loved her and how he never blamed her for a second.

The Wit-Sec guys came in a second later to tell Syd her time was up and she told Will she loved him again and left the room wiping away tears.

Vaughn was waiting in the hall out side Will's room with two coffee's and a doughnut for Sydney when he saw her come out of the room he immediately came up and hugged her. Even when he felt her move away from the hug a little he knew she needed him even if she didn't want to admit it.

LATER

At Vaughn's apartment.

"You know what?" Vaughn said lying next to Sydney in bed three days after Will had left the hospital

"No. What?"

"Even under the circumstances I'm still really glad you moved in."

"Yeah?" Syd said through one of her patent smiles "well I was actually thinking about having you move in with me before… everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really so what did you want to ask me the night we got the call about my house I remember you saying you had to ask me something."

"Yeah well I wanted to talk to you about that. Remember how we were talking about going to Santa Barbra?"

"Yeah"

"Well I made the reservations and got us plane tickets the whole deal."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes in two days well be walking on the beach and watching the sun set in Santa Barbra." Vaughn waited for her reply and when all she could come up with was an astonished look he added. "If you want to that is."

"'If I want 'are you joking me this is the best news I've heard since you got so excited over your drawer." Syd laughed.

"Really? You're happy about this because for a while you looked kind of…"

Sydney cut him off by kissing him and then the lights fade out. We all know what they did.

LATER

Syd makes a phone call to tell her Dad where there going while Vaughn secretly packs Syd's ring into his bag.

"Hi, Dad… yeah I know that were having a debrief tomorrow but I can't be there… because me and Vaughn are going on vacation… no were leaving for the airport in five minutes… Dad just put some one else on it we'll see you when we get back… no I will not tell you when were getting back, bye Dad see you." Sydney said before her father could say anything else that might ruin her mood.

Syd walked into the bedroom while Vaughn was putting on of his long sleeved shirts into his suitcase.

"How cold do expect it to be in Santa Barbra exactly, is there some freak snow storm that I should be aware of?"

"It doesn't hurt to plan for everything." Vaughn said kissing her lightly. "Now come on and get your stuff were leaving."

They both got there stuff which surprisingly Vaughn had more of and headed out the door to go to the airport.

TBC


	3. Room Service

"So are you glad we finally got to Santa Barbra?" Vaughn asked with a slightly expectant grin on his face.

"Yeah, its so nice hear its like I can finally take a breath… so what did you want to show me that is why you dragged me to the beach at 2 o' clock in the morning, isn't it?"

"yeah about that we'll I just wanted to tell you that…" Vaughn took a long pause before giving the speech he'd planned for so long and even waited through Syd laughing at the giraffe with a crooked neck to give." Sometimes I wake up before you do, and I watch you sleep, and I'm over whelmed because your so amazing and I don't know why I'm lucky enough to have you in my life but you're here with me and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you trying to make you as happy as you make me."

"Oh my god Vaughn!" Syd said in disbelief

Vaughn pulled the ring out of his pocket and said "Sydney Bristow will you marry me?"

Sydney pulled Vaughn close to her and kissed him

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah that's a yes?" Syd said before kissing him again.

LATER

Vaughn is in bed lying awake while Sydney sleeps next to him.

"Hey" Syd says sleepily as she wakes up

"Hey, so guess what"

"What?" 

"Were getting married."

"Yeah I know I was kind of there when you asked me."

"I know but for some reason I just never really thought about you saying yes I thought about planning to ask you and I thought about what I was going to say but I never really thought about the whole getting married part."

Syd sat up and looked at Vaughn worried he's changed his mind.

"It's going to be great isn't it?" Michael said with a smile

"Your so cute."

"You're so beautiful." Michael said kissing her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Room service, don't worry I'll get it, you just stay in bed a stare at that ring."

Syd did as she was told while Vaughn opened the door and paid the delivery guy with a very generous tip.

"So did you actually go shopping for a ring?"

"No its my mother's my father gave it to her when they got engaged."

"Your joking!"

"No why?"

"Because that is just the sweetest thing, I've always said that even if it was the ugliest ring in the world, which its not, it would still be the greatest ring in the world if it was like your fiancé's mother's or grandmother's ring."

"So I'm guessing you like it then."

"No I don't like it… I actually think I'm more in love with the ring than I am with you." Syd said smiling.

"Yeah well I love you more than anyone ever which by the way is the reason you get the ring."

"Hey Michael."

"Yeah."

"Your right were getting married."

"Yeah I know."

"So I do have to ask you how do you feel about coming with me to tell my mom that we're getting married." Vaughn asked with slight apprehension

"I would love to meet your mom, but how do you think she's going to feel meeting me for the first time and we telling her that your marrying the girl she just met?"

"Trust me she'll love you so much I will probably never see you again."

"Well then if I'm going with you to your mother's does that mean you'll come with me to tell my father?"

"Well I have to tell you I already asked for his blessing."

"You asked my father for what…" Syd said laughing.

"Yeah I asked for your father's blessing."

"Well how did he take it?" 

"He was a little…"

FLASHBACK

Vaughn knocks on Jack's door and Jack opens.

"Did something happen to Sydney?" Jack said with slight worry and a lot of disdain towards Vaughn.

"No I just came to ask for your blessing to marry Syd, and frankly I know you don't like me or think I'm remotely good enough for her but I'm still going to ask you no matter what you say and I know that you want what's best for your daughter but I think that's me and since I want what's best for Syd I'm going to give her what ever that is." Vaughn said with conviction not stopping not matter how many times Jack tried to interrupt him. "Now by the look on your face I'm guessing you think I'm stupid for even coming to ask you this and maybe I am but this is important to Syd and I'm not going to be the one to ruin it for her, will you?"

"Mr. Vaughn you've made your point very well but I believe you've just said everything there is to say on both our sides and you'll excuse me."

Jack slammed the door and Vaughn walked off with a sort of smile on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow well you were right it is kind of important to me and I think now is the perfect time to tell you something else important to me."

"What's wrong."

"The doctor called yesterday, I didn't want to ruin the vacation in case it would…I'm pregnant."

A/N- okay correction I love cliff hangers I did put this under drama didn't I? also flash backs I'm a big fan of flashbacks.


	4. Catch your breathe

A/N: make sure you read all chapters in order or else it will not make any sense.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"But we…I mean we just go engaged how is that even… what?"

"Michael, I need you to be calm and think about this is this even something you want? I mean I know we weren't expecting it but how do you feel?"

After what seems like an eternity of silence Vaughn speaks.

"Honestly no this isn't what I wanted I thought I would wait to have kids I thought we would wait…but then I just think about what being a dad is going to be like and what our kid is gonna be like."

The frown fades from Sydney's face and is replaced with a huge grin.

"Really."

"Really, so we…are getting married and we have a kid on the way?"

"Yeah, but considering who we are one at a time would be too easy wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean but still you would have thought fate could give us a break now and then you know?"

"Yeah" Syd takes a pause then asks" Michael, did you tell anyone besides my father that you were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Well, I told Weiss, why?"

"Well I was thinking what if we just got married here? You know elope. What do you think? We could have a big family wedding for everyone after but made it official before… well you know the baby comes and everyone knows."

"Syd, I know that I asked you to marry me before…"

Vaughn is cut off by a knock on the door. Since he wasn't expecting anyone he gets his gun just in case and uses the peep hole to see a 35 year-ish man standing with a room service tray and wearing the hotels uniform.

"Syd, turn off the lights."

Syd looks at his eyes and knows he is not joking and turns off the lights. Slowly they pull on clothes and crawl out there balcony on to the beach glad they specially asked for a room that lets out onto the beach.

When they get to the garage they sit by their car for a minute to catch their breath before getting in.

" Vaughn, whats going on?" Syd demands in a whisper.

"The room service came half an hour ago, and we didn't order more, plus that guy was way to old to be working as a room service delivery man. I think that Sloane sent someone to kill us."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I have a lot of things to do.


	5. At the gate

Syd and Vaughn get off their plane back home and see Jack waiting for them at the gate.

"What's he doing here; did you call him and tell him what happened?" Syd asked concerned Vaughn had told him about the baby.

"No and he can't have found out about it that fast, how did he even know we were coming back early?"

Syd hugged Jack and they stood awkwardly before they began talking.

"I'm sorry to be so precautious but I had your hotel account flagged when you called me to tell me you were going I had just received word about a possible new enemy called the covenant, so I thought it prudent to keep tabs. When you didn't come down for you breakfast this morning I called the airlines and they told me you were on this flight. What happened to make you guys leave so fast?"

"We'll we were attacked, after Vaughn snuck us out of the Hotel room when he saw the delivery guy come a half an hour after our food got there, three guy attacked us."

"Yeah we thought that Sloane had sent them to kill us but now it seems like maybe the covenant had something to do with it."

"We can't rule out Sloane being involved he could be working with the covenant or he could have sent those men to kill you on his own." Jack reminded him.

"So what do we do?"

"You to need to come in and we'll figure out something there."

"Okay, Dad but we need to get home first, see you."

Syd and Vaughn start to walk off towards baggage claim when Jack calls out her name.

"Sydney, I just wanted to say congratulations and I hope you're happy."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Vaughn didn't ask you?"

"Ask me what?"

"Oh… I'm sorry I thought you would have… I'm sorry."

Syd burst out laughing "Dad I was just joking he asked me don't worry… and thank you I appreciate you being so supportive about this."

"Syd don't do that." Jack said with a scared look still on his face.

Jack walks away and we hear Syd and Vaughn talk.

"So you decided not to tell him."

"Tell him… about the baby?"

"Yeah I thought you would have told him."

"We'll… I just wasn't ready to tell him I'm just getting used to the idea myself." Syd said taking deep breaths "I mean I'm gonna be somebody's mother… a mom you know I just wasn't ready for that and I think we should both get used to it before we tell anyone you know?"

"So does this mean we won't have to go shopping for a really long time?"

"You know maybe I should take you shopping today just for that remark."

"Okay, okay I get the point. So home?"

"Yeah home."

Syd and Vaughn got into his car.

AT THE CIA

"Hey, Syd are you okay? I heard you and Vaughn were attacked." Dixon said rubbing Syd on the shoulder.

"Yeah just a little run in nothing to worry about, so is the meeting about the covenant about to start?"

"Yeah a whole meeting about you and your little 'run in' ready"

"Yeah"

The walk into the meeting room and Syd sit in between her father and Vaughn while Dixon sits on the other side with Marshall and Kerri"

"So I guess we all know why were here, lets get started, first of all I would like you all to meet our new NSA liaison Lauren Reed."

N/A : I have a slight case of ADD and can never write for more than ten minutes.


	6. Lauren's desk

Lauren smiled at everyone and took her seat next to Dixon.

"Now I hope we can all make Lauren feel as comfortable as possible…"Kendall said before being interrupted by Dixon.

"Lauren Reed…are you related to Senator Reed at all?"

"Yes, he's my father." Lauren said in a British accent which surprised everyone.

"You're British? But I thought Director Kendall just said you work with the NSA?" Marshall said slightly confused.

"I was born in the United States but moved to London shortly after, I've just recently moved back to the States, and until four hours ago I had never stepped foot in California."

"Well welcome." Sydney said trying to be polite but really just wanting to talk about the covenant and Sloane's possible involvement.

"Right well getting back to what I was saying Lauren's first act as our new liaison was to get us these photos from the NSA's watch list. They, as you can see, show Sloane going into a warehouse in Iowa. Now we don't know what's in there and we don't know why he wants it, but Sydney, Vaughn that's what you two are going to find out."

Kendall sat down and Jack got up as he was the one to draw out the mission specs.

"The warehouse in Iowa is run by KJaero and they list the warehouse as containing helicopter parts. You'll go in as Nuclear Engineers to test the buildings foundation's for unstable products. When your there I want you to sneak into this part of the building and take pictures."

A picture flashed up on the screen that showed Sloane being escorted through a door saying 'Authorized Personnel Only' on it.

"All right Marshall will go over the op tech with you." Jack said sitting back down.

"Now Sydney were also keeping tabs on the Covenant as well were current trying to get undercover agents into there group. Your plane leaves in six hours." Kendall said finishing the meeting.

When the meeting let out Sydney felt a tug on her shirt and turned around to see Lauren standing there.

"Hello, sorry if I'm holding you up I just wanted to say hello and ask you if you don't mind, where's an open desk, because the guy who was supposed to show me around just told me to put my stuff anywhere and left a half an hour ago."

"Yeah it's not a problem, and it's nice to meet you?" Syd said leading her over to an empty desk near hers.

"So I couldn't but help notice the ring are you married?"

"No, actually do you see that guy over there?" Syd said pointing to Vaughn

"Yeah."

"Well he asked me to marry him two days ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah he was so great about everything; he took me to the beach and did it. It was perfect."

"Sounds beautiful, now one more question if you don't mind me asking. What's his name?"

"Michael Vaughn, but everyone usually calls him Vaughn."

"Oh so he's the one who's going with you to Iowa."

"Yep but then again he goes with me on most of our missions. I guess we have sort of a whole spy couple thing going on.

"So besides you and now Vaughn I don't know anyone's name around here…well except for Director Kendall of course who is everyone?"

"Okay first do you see the guy getting coffee right there that's Eric Weiss, and the guy who you sat next to in the meeting that's Marcus Dixon, the guy sitting next to him was Marshall Flinkman, the woman sitting next to him was Carrie Bowman, and the older guy sitting next to me was my father Jack Bristow. Oh and we all go by our last names except for Marshall, Carrie, and me. Got that?"

"I think so."

"So do you have an apartment yet?"

"No I'm still looking; apartments are hard to find in L.A."

"Yeah tell me about it I moved in with Vaughn a while ago because my apartment got burned down and considering how small his apartment is we've been looking for a bigger one for a while now."

Then Vaughn walked over.

"Hey you ready we got op tech to go ever?" Vaughn reminded Syd.

"Yeah let's go. It was nice to meet you." Syd said back to Lauren.

"So I was thinking about names…" Vaughn said after they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah and what did you come up with?"

"Well I was thinking for a girl…"

Vaughn and Syd didn't notice Marshall walk up behind them and hear there conversation.

"Hey guys, what is for a girl?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I." Vaughn asked Sydney.

"Marshall before I tell you, you have to promise you wont tell anyone we haven't even told my father yet okay?"

"Yeah Syd what ever you need are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little… pregnant."

Marshall looked a little flustered then smiled and said.

"Congradulations?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's a good thing."

"So that op tech, where are we?"

A/N: Sorry I can't spell A/N.


	7. Silent Alarm

Vaughn and Sydney are at their apartment getting ready to go to Iowa (by the way I have absolutely no idea why I picked Iowa I just picked a random state.)

"So, what were you and Lauren talking about? It seemed very secretive." Vaughn asked putting a gun together.

"No, not secretive we were just talking about how you can't find good apartments in L.A. and I told her who everyone was and told her, actually come to think of it she was the first person I told and I don't even know her, that we are getting married."

"Did you tell her about the baby?"

"No I think I should tell my father before anyone else, by the way speaking of parents when do you want to tell your mom?"

"Well obviously after Iowa, which by the way is a weird place for Sloane to hide what ever it is he's hiding, maybe On Saturday we could drive up to San Francisco and tell her."

"You still think she's gonna like me I had my doubts when we were just telling her that we were getting married and now the baby? I don't know it just seems like if someone told me that someone I never met was going to not only marry but also have my only son's child I might not appreciate her very much."

"we'll my mom well love you and if it helps you can see if she likes you before you tell her and if you don't think she likes you then I'll tell her and you won't even have to be involved okay?"

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything easy for me and just take on everything that's hard. You're just so… so… nice. That's not exactly the word I want to use, but you do all these things for me that you don't have to and really don't have any benefit to you. It's really sexy by the way."

"Well first of all I do it because I love you and second of all it does have the slight benefit of you noticing I do it for you and third of all do you really think it's sexy?"

"Well I would show you how sexy I think it is but unfortunately we have to go like now."

"Why did you even bring it up then?"

"Because you're sexy."

"That's why."

"Yeah, pretty much." Syd said leaving the apartment.

In Iowa

"Hello, were with the national nuclear protection agency, we have an appointment with a… Mr. Heller."

"Yes, unfortunately Mr.Heller is sick today so he asked me to give you these passes they will let you into any non-restricted area of the building. Will you be needing a guide?"

"No we should be all right thank you."

Vaughn and Syd look at each other not believing their good luck. Syd quickly pulls out her pass and puts it into the key card reader Marshall gave them to change the pass to give them unrestricted access.

Syd and Vaughn walk silently through the building avoiding security guards and planting mini cameras through out the building.

When they got to the door they saw in the picture Vaughn swiped his pass while Syd picked the lock.

When they get into the room nothing looks out of the ordinary until they get to the back wall where they see lots of Rambaldi artifacts.

"I know we're just supposed to take pictures but don't you think we should take these?" Syd asked.

"If we do security will pick it up, you think we can run that fast?"

"Wanna try?" Syd said with a wily smile on her face.

Vaughn kissed her open his pack a stuffed an artifact while Sydney did the same. When no sirens went off they ran even faster down the hallway.

"Silent alarm?"

"Maybe it's on a delay?"

When they got to the front entrance they stopped running, handed their passes to the secretary and walked out the door smiling.

On the plane back home

"So I was thinking about how were going to tell my dad, maybe we should get one of those new grandparent books that people get to record everything about their grandkids and tells them fun stuff to do, and we could just write in the front cover 'Dad I'm pregnant.' So we don't actually have to physically tell him."

"That sounds like a good idea I mean that way before your dad murders me I don't actually have to tell him."

"You know my dad would never murder you on the spot, he'd wait and make it look like an accident or maybe he wouldn't kill you but just put you in the hospital. It's hard to tell with him."

"Oh yeah I bet you find this real funny, will you still be laughing when I get my teeth kicked in?"

"Probably, why?"

Vaughn just shakes his head and asks. "Are we going to buy a baby name book to or do you want to come up with one on our own?"

"Well buy a book but what names do you like?"

"For a girl or boy?"

"Either."

"Well how about Hunter?"

"Hunter, are you joking? Try again."

"James?"

"James is nice."

"Then for a girl I was thinking maybe Isabelle."

"Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn… now that's pretty."

"You like it?"

"What would her middle name be?"

"I don't know…a family name maybe?"

"Well we are definitely not naming her after my mother."

"That thought didn't even come to mind."

"Well how about your mother?"

"No offense to my mom but no way is my daughter being named Ruth."

"I thought it was cute."

"Everyone would call her Baby Ruth, and it's not even her first name, so no."

"Okay, well what were you thinking about?"

"How about… Laura?"

"I thought we weren't going to name her after my mother."

"No, the person I refuse to name her after is the person who killed my father, Irina Derevko killed my father, but Laura Bristow was just a house wife who died almost 30-years ago, and she was the kind of person you'd name your kid after."

"If we weren't on a plane right now…"

"Damn it, why am I always sweet at the worst times?"

"Don't worry I'll remember it later." Syd said kissing his neck.


	8. Telling Jack

Back at the CIA

Vaughn walks in with a Target bag and walks over to Sydney's desk.

"Hey, did you get them?" Syd asks.

"Yeah, two how to be a grandparent books, and one Bridal magazine. So do you really think books are the best way to tell our parents that we're getting married and we have a baby coming?"

"Well so far it's the best alternative to me sending you to tell my dad and having to worry about you not coming back. So for you I really think it's the best solution."

"Well thank you for being so concerned about me. So do you want to give this to your dad now or wait?"

"Better sooner than later." Syd walks over to her father's desk with Vaughn walking right behind her.

"Hey, dad I just want you to promise to consider everything before you kill him."

"What are you talking about… who do I need to kill and why?"

Syd hands him the bag with the book in it and watches as he unwraps it and reads the cover, and looks at the note inside.

"Syd, I don't understand what… how…what?"

"Dad I think the book is pretty self explanatory in its self and the note inside pretty much says everything."

"But Sydney…"Jack yells after her and Vaughn as the walk out.

A/N sorry its short but I'll probably write another chapter today, oh and I have been neglecting to tell you REVIEW its important tell me what you don't like so I can change it.


	9. Tea anyone?

A/N: I thought I could dedicate one so this one I'm going to dedicate to the three people who have me on their Alert list and especially pwbhswriter2009 you're so awesome for giving me my first signed review. I know one of them says I reviewed it but it was really my friend.

**In the car on the way to Vaughn's mom's house.**

"So, still nervous?" Vaughn asked Sydney who was staring out the window.

"Yeah, a little, so take my mind off, of it and think of more names I know we have a girls name but what if it's a boy?"

"Didn't you say you liked James?"

"Yeah, very James Bond which considering who his parents are would be a very appropriate name."

"I didn't even think of that, but middle names, we need a middle name."

"Nathaniel?"

"No, it's to… okay it's not to anything but, I just don't like it."

"How about…Carter?"

"Carter is possible, but try some more."

"Landon?"

"Landon…hmmmmm…James Landon Bristow-Vaughn, kind of long but I like it."

"So… now we have names."

"Now we have names, so when we can figure out what it is, do we want to know?" Syd asked as they pulled into a very manicured neighborhood.

"Well I do, you?"

"Yeah, it will make things a lot easier, we can paint…Oh my god Vaughn we have to get a new apartment now we can't have a baby in your apartment it's tiny!"

"Hey if I tell you promise not to punch me or pistol whip me or hurt me in any way I'll tell you something."

"What?" Syd said with a scared look on her face.

"You have to promise…"

"Okay, I promise what is it?"

"I kind of already bought a new apartment and it has two guest bedrooms or I guess it has one guest bedroom and the baby's room."

"You didn't…"

"Yeah I did it's really nice… your not going to kill me are you because you look like your going to kill me."

Syd couldn't speak she just kissed Vaughn and he almost drove into somebody's lawn when she did.

"Okay you're going to get us killed if you do that." Vaughn said as he pulled into a drive way.

"So this is your mom's house."

"This is my mom's house now I told here we were going to be here like an hour ago so we have to get in there."

Syd got out of the car and went to the trunk to get her bags but Vaughn wouldn't let her carry any so she took the book and magazine and knocked on the door.

A woman younger than Syd had expected opened the door and hugged her.

"You must be Sydney, Michael has told me absolutely nothing about you, and I don't see why you're gorgeous."

Sydney just smiled and allowed herself to be led into the house.

"So you work with Michael at the CIA, oh don't worry since Michael's father was in the CIA I get to know everything." Michael's mother said after seeing the worried look on Syd's face.

Michael just then got back from putting their bags in the guest bedroom, and gave Syd a little nod, indicating she should show his mom the bridal magazine now.

"So I kind of brought you a few presents, and this is the first." Syd said handing her the bridal magazine.

"Why that's so nice of yo...why did you bring me a bridal...Oh my god you two are getting married! This is so fantastic my baby is getting married!" She said hugging Michael then Sydney.

"Told you she would take it well." Michael whispered

"Yeah well we'll see how she takes the other present." Syd whispered back.

"So not to be greedy but did you say something about a few gifts?"

"Yeah here's the other one." Syd said pulling out the grandmother book and handing it to her.

"Another book wow… okay this one I'm going to need a little help on."

"Look on the inside cover mom." Vaughn said finally speaking.

"We're Pregnant." Michael's mom read. "Oh my god you're…wow…I never would have thought…wow." Sounding a little tired.

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah, its just a lot of information at once your getting married and having a baby, this is just…wow."

"Yeah, mom we know and you don't have to worry I found out about the baby after we got engaged so were not just getting married because of the baby."

"So, how far along are you?"

"Well my first doctors appointment is Tuesday so I'll find out then but I got the call from the doctor on Monday morning when we left for Santa Barbra."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

After a minute of complete silence Vaughn's mom got up and offered to get tea.

"That would be so wonderful thank you."

A/N: sorry got to end it there and by the way I'm not having them get pregnant just because I want the drama or like baby fics I'm just trying to stay as true as possible to the story and they get pregnant right after they get engaged in season five so that how the story's going to go, but don't worry Vaughn won't die for real or fake die.


End file.
